


Brooms Up!

by Haikyuufan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Muggle Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata went to college, he was determined to join a team. He stumbles across the Quidditch Team at the club fair and decides to join. Read along as the Karasuno Quidditch team works its way to the top of the rankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club Fair

Hinata walked up and down the aisles at his college’s club fair, paying special attention to the club sports. He was determined to be on a team this year. He’d tried out for a lot of teams in high school, but he hadn’t made it onto any of them. But this year, he’d join a club team for sure!  
“Join the lacrosse team!”  
“Join the tennis club!”  
“Join the dance team!”  
“Sure are a lot of clubs, huh Shoyou?” Izumi asked.  
“Yeah!” Hinata replied bouncing on the balls of his feet, peering over the crowd to see the tables.  
“Join the Quidditch team!” someone called.  
“Yeah! I promise, you’ll be up to your ankles in ladies!” another voice called. Hinata turned and spotted the Quidditch table just in time to see a guy get hit over the head with a clipboard by a girl with black hair and glasses.  
“What’s this?” Hinata asked, approaching the table.  
“This is the Quidditch team,” one of the guys at the table said with a grin. “You interested?”  
“I’ve never heard of it,” Hinata said, shaking his head.  
“Have you ever read or watched Harry Potter?” the boy asked.  
Hinata shook his head.  
“That’s ok, we have a couple other players who haven’t either. ‘S just easier to explain if you have,” the guy said, as the girl started talking to another person. “Here, take a look,” he turned the laptop that Hinata only noticed just now towards him. “These are some of the highlights of last year’s World Cup. As you can see, it’s a co-ed, full contact sport. There’s a lot of running involved, but you don’t have to be super athletic to play either.”  
Hinata watched the highlight reel, and got drawn in. “Is it a problem that I don’t know how to play?” he asked.  
“If it was an issue, we wouldn’t have a team. Almost nobody knows how to play Quidditch their first year at college. Actually, almost nobody knows how to play Quidditch period, but you get my point.”  
“So how do I sign up?” Hinata asked.  
“Go talk to Kiyoko-san over there, and give her your name and email address. You can get off the email list easily if you change your mind, but we’ll email you the practice times and stuff.”  
“Okay!” Hinata went and signed up and then went off to enjoy the rest of the club fair with Izumi.


	2. Introductions and Basics

Hinata showed up to the first practice and saw a huge group of people. He shifted nervously. The senpai that Hinata had talked to at the club fair called everyone to circle up.  
“First thing’s first. I’m going to explain the basic positions to you, so pay attention okay? There are three main positions. First, you have the chasers. The chasers take the quaffle,” he picked up a volleyball and threw it towards the hoops behind him, “And they try to get it through the hoops. Chasers wear white headbands. The keepers are like the chasers, but they get special defensive privileges in the keeper’s zone. They wear green headbands. And finally, there’s the beaters.” He picked up a dodgeball at his feet. “Their job is to hit people with the bludgers,” he tossed the dodgeball at the other guy Hinata remembered from the club fair, who caught it. “They wear black headbands. And that’s the very, very, basic explanation. We’ll explain things more in depth a little later. But right now, we’re going to go around the circle and do introductions. You’re going to say your name, year, how long you’ve been playing Quidditch for, and what position you play or would like to play. Got it? I’ll start. I’m Sawamura, I’m a third year, I’ve been playing for five years, and I’m a chaser, and the captain of the team.”  
The boy he’d thrown the dodgeball at introduced himself next. “I’m Tanaka, I’m a second year, I’ve also been playing for five years, and I’m a keeper,” he flashed a grin at the last part.  
A girl with glasses that Hinata recognized from the club fair went next. “I’m Kiyoko, I’m a third year, I’ve been playing for five years, and I’m a chaser.”  
“I’m Sugawara, but you can call me Suga, and I’m a third year, I’ve been playing for five years, and I’m a beater,” a silver haired boy told them.  
“I’m Michimiya, I’m a third year, and I’ve been playing for four years. I’m a beater,” a girl told them.  
“I’m Ennoshita, I’m a second year, and I’ve been playing for two years, and I’m a chaser.”  
“I’m Narita, I’m a second year, I’ve been playing for two years and I play beater and seeker.”  
“I’m Kinoshita,I’m a second year, I’ve been playing for two years and I play chaser.”  
Hinata zoned out for a little while after that until it came to his turn. “I’m Hinata, I’m a first year, this is my first time playing Quidditch, and I want to be a chaser.”  
The boy next to him introduced himself. “I’m Kageyama, I’m a first year, this is my first time playing and I want to be a beater.”  
“Tsukishima, first year, this is my first time playing, and chaser,” a blond boy with glasses announced, looking disinterested. Hinata wondered why he was even here.  
“I’m Yamaguchi, I’m a first year, this is my first time playing, and being a beater sounds like fun!” the boy next to Tsukishima said, grinning.  
“I-I’m Yachi, f-first year, a-and this is m-my first time playing. I-I want to be a ch-chaser,” a blonde girl introduced herself.  
The group then stretched, and finally, the captain spoke again.  
“Alright then, for now, everybody grab a ball and a broom, and pair up with someone who plays your position and play catch. I want to see as many pairs of rookies and vets as possible, so rookies, pick someone who’s wearing a jersey.” The older members all started grabbing what Hinata guessed was supposed to be broom, but was really just a length of PVC pipe with duct tape on the ends. The bald guy from the club fair grabbed a volleyball and approached Hinata.  
“Grab a broom, and let’s partner up,” the guy grinned at him. Hinata hurried to do as he said.  
As they tossed the ball back and forth, the guy gave him some pointers. “Try catching with two hands. But stay mounted. It’ll be difficult now, but it will really help in the long run.”  
Hinata tried to follow his advice, but failed miserably. His senpai laughed a bit, and Hinata felt himself burn red with embarrassment.  
“Hold the broom with one hand, and then when you go to catch, squeeze the broom between your legs,” the older boy suggested.  
Hinata struggled to follow the suggestion, but he came out of it with marginally better results.  
“It’ll get better with practice,” the older boy reassured him.  
Hinata looked around. Most of the others didn’t seem to be struggling as much as him. The only one he could see struggling as much as he was was the blonde girl from earlier.  
“At this rate, I’m never going to make the team,” Hinata lamented out loud.  
“Whaddaya mean?” his partner asked, tilting his head as he threw the ball back to Hinata. “We don’t make cuts here. Besides, I guarantee you most of these guys don’t come back after about the fourth practice.”  
“Really? How come?” Hinata asked.  
“We started this team last year,” the boy shrugged. “Plenty of people showed up at first, and Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were the only newbies who lasted the entire season. Pretty sure the same thing will happen this year. Just you watch.”  
The captain called the group in again. “Now, I’m going to go over the basic rules of the game and we’ll have a scrimmage. Don’t worry if you mess up, we’re not expecting you to be good right off the bat. And if the rules don’t quite make sense, I promise it gets easier once you’re playing. Which is why we’re going to be doing a lot of scrimmaging for these first few practices and not very many drills. I want you to get used to the idea of playing before we start worrying about how well you play.”  
The bald guy- Tanaka! Hinata finally remembered his name! - leaned over and whispered to Hinata, “The real reason is because last year we started off with a ton of drills and he thinks more people will stick around this way.”  
“So, this is full contact sport, as I told all of you at the club fair, but there are some rules to the contact. First, no contact between players who aren’t using the same ball. So, for example, I can tackle Tanaka, but not Suga. Tanaka, why don’t you come here so I can demonstrate proper tackling?” Tanaka moved forward easily. “So, now, you can’t use more than one arm and you can’t initiate contact from behind. However, as long as contact is maintained, it’s fine if contact ends up being from behind. Like this,” the captain wrapped his arm around Tanaka and then turned so that Tanaka’s back was to him without letting go. “You also can’t lead with a lowered shoulder, and contact must remain between the shoulders and the knees. Over the shoulder or below the knee will get you carded.And those are the important contact rules. Next on the list is brooms. If you don’t stay mounted, which means broom between your legs and in contact with your body, you have to run back and tag hoops. If you get hit with a bludger, you’re beat. You drop the ball you’re holding, dismount, and tag hoops. Once you tag hoops you can remount and rejoin the play. Those are the important rules for now. Now, I’ll either throw you a penny or not, and we’ll play pennys vs. shirts. We won’t use gender rule since we only have three girls.”  
When the captain was done distributing the shirts, Hinata’s team consisted of a lot of people whose introductions he didn’t pay attention to, Tanaka, the black-haired boy who’d sat next to him earlier, the silver-haired boy from earlier, the girl from the club fair and the blonde girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might have been a little boring, but I felt that it was necessary. Next chapter will be the scrimmage.

**Author's Note:**

> The people working at the Quidditch table are Kiyoko, Daichi, and Tanaka. I'm pretty sure you can figure out which is which.


End file.
